1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a labeling device for containers in which the transport elements have one or more structured contact surfaces with elevated adhesion, and the labels are held exclusively by adhesion forces. The structured surface is thereby formed by a plurality of projections which have a base section and a top section, whereby the top section has an end surface which is directed away from the surface, whereby each projection is of a size such that the end surfaces are at the same vertical distance from the base surface and form an adhesive contact surface which is interrupted by the spaces between the end surfaces, whereby the base parts are inclined with respect to the surface normal.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Labeling machines are used for example in the beverage bottling industry. The labels coming from a storage buffer are thereby cut from a strip, lifted off a stack or swiped off. Some labeling machines have the labels coming from the strip guided by means of a transport roller, among other means. The labels are held onto the surface of the transport roller for the transport by means of a vacuum.
In some labeling machines, the labels are present in the form of a stack and are lifted by means of individual elements to which a vacuum is applied and are transferred to a suction conveyor belt. Some machines include an additional device in which labels are extracted in the form of individual sheets. In this process, the adhesive surfaces of a glue applicator apparatus are provided with a glue film. Then these glued adhesive surfaces are rolled across the forward-most label of a label stack, as a result of which the label is extracted. Then the label is transported to a labeling cylinder which can be provided with grippers, for example.
These devices are theoretically well suited to the task they are designed to perform and are in wide use, although grippers are wear parts that require and/or desire regular maintenance or replacement. For the vacuum operation, vacuum pumps and corresponding lines are necessary and/or desired which increase the space required and/or desired by the apparatus and require and/or desire additional operating means. Vacuum systems are also maintenance-intensive and as a result of the air intake, particles of dirt are sucked in and get into the vicinity of the labeling systems, which results in corresponding contamination or the need and/or desire for cleaning.